Southern Cross
by Dawgbreed
Summary: At the abrupt strike of midnight, Harry’s anger triggers a sudden change in his facade, and then tosses him into another world where he was never born... opportunities have now come to light for the once golden boy turn dark...


**Title:** Southern Cross

**Category:** Romance / Angst / Horror

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Heavy Slash, Course Language, Detailed Violence, Dark

**Parings:** Draco / Harry, other parings to come... if you wish to request any parings, feel free to.

**Summary:** At the abrupt strike of midnight, Harry's anger triggers a sudden change in his facade, and then tosses him into another world where he was never born... opportunities have now come to light for the once golden boy turn dark...

**Disclaimer:** All mentioned characters belong to the original author of Harry Potter... Southern Cross is a song created by the lovely 403... I take no credit for any of this as what you see, but only the plot line alone I take full tribute for... enjoy.

- + Southern Cross + -

- Prologue -

_**You are standing here as true as you were born on this earth,**_

_**  
Don't pin all your hopes and your dreams on somebody else's lives**_

I think it's safe to say that my life is totally screwed up... pardon me, fucked up is a little more explanatory to best enlighten my current predicament. Truthfully I didn't really pay any attention whatsoever as to how my life was going, all in all since it seemed that it was planned out to have a _happy ending_... but I guess I was wrong. With problems that I had at first thought of as little holes in the walls, but have grown into gapping ditches in the road, I can best describe them as major tribulations in my little path of life. From the beginning of them to the end, they seem to have a knack of following me and striking at the very last minute, the _very _minute where I am most vulnerable.

But by the time my troubles really do catch up to me, I'm mostly knee deep in a shit load of trouble as it is, so it's a lot harder for me to crack under the pressure since I might have accomplished that feet by now. With the ever mounting necessities that I must do since I'm the _boy-who-lived, _it's hard to recover from anxiety that slowly grows because of all this load of crap that I have to do... stupid fucked up prophecy... ruined my whole damn life. Why did my mother protect me? Damn woman, not that I have anything against my mother, believe me I don't, but if she had left me alone, I would be better off dead. Someone up there really hates me... is my pain so amusing to you? Is it!

_**The Southern Cross is twinkling and watching us,**_

_**  
Far beyond, so far away from us**_

_**  
The Southern Cross is a holy light,**_

_**  
We are the crusader of the Southern Cross.**_

I sound a little cruel don't I? Well guess what, I have every right to be unkind. I have no contact with the outside world... oh, guess I didn't tell you. Damn Weasley and Granger, yeah you heard me right, those two so called friends of mine haven't even sent me a small letter with a hello in it. Not one damn single letter. Must be fucking each other like jack rabbits, after fifth year they were an item... excluding me out of any activity they did... including eating next to them... what the hell is up with them! Am I not good enough to sit next to a miss-know-it-all and some weasel! Quite frankly I'm not... and during my sixth year I had to suffer alone... taking twice more abuse from both Hogwarts and here...

Dumbledore... excuse, Dumblefuck could care less if I was raped by my uncle, beaten, and then went gallivanting around the neighborhood in my birthday suit screaming _I-got-bloody-fucking-raped-by-my-uncle!_ A little exaggerated I know, but just to prove my point really... anyways, he _knows _that I get roughed up every time I come back from school, but does he do anything about it! Oh no! Just as so long I'm not killed then he'd allow anything to happen to me. For example, I was (and I'd like to add he _knew!_) returning from Hogwarts just last year and as soon as I got into the house, I was struck suddenly with a bat. A bloody fucking bat! What the hell was wrong with this family I don't know! Oh and if you'd like to know, it was my loving glut of a cousin... I woke hours later in the small cabinet that I used to house under long time ago, literally drowning in my own blood. When I returned back to school months later (again I'd like to say that my head was still sporting signs of trauma from the sudden whack on the head) no one noticed! Not even that sad excuse of bones! And I was sitting right in the damn front seats where you could _clearly _make out where I was struck. And he didn't say anything, not even a sign of concern... just that damn twinkle!

**_Go, if you come up against a hurdle,_**

**_  
Fight, fight for the things you believe in_**

**_  
Passion, Joy, Sorrow, pain and tears,_**

**_  
All they will be pabulum of your life_**

**_  
Go, if you come under the wet yourself,_**

**_  
Fight, fight for the person you believe in_**

_**  
Destiny is calling you...**_

_**Obey me, or defy me**_

I hope I'm not being a little selfish about my situation... but if you were in my shoes, then you'd probably be going out massacring anything from people to the small little lawn gnomes sitting on people's gardens. And to add to my grief I had lost the only person who loved me... my only living family... Sirius... may his soul finally rest in peace... losing someone that you love (and your old enough to realize it) is harder than you can imagine... since he was released from Azkaban, he was allowed to retain back the Black Manor, and had offered me to live with him... I was excited... but then... in a sudden turn of fait... the veil... it... it... pardon me, I can't say more... it's too hard for me to even speak of his name...

Well, side from the constant abuse I now receive daily and how I must suffer knowing that people that I had once trusted have abandon me... I guess this is my life... my life as the _boy-who-lived..._

_**The Southern Cross is twinkling and watching us,**_

_**  
Far beyond, so far away from us**_

_**  
The Southern Cross is a holy light,**_

_**  
We are the crusader of the Southern Cross.**_

Harry was jarred out of his rather interesting thoughts as a crack of lightening was heard, ripping through the skies with a vengeance. He turned to his window to see droplets of rain softly pat against the glass, as yet another streak of blue jetted through the black clouds. He smiled bitterly; it was as if the very heavens had taken the time to reflect on his anger and remorse of loss. Running a pale hand through his unruly black hair, Harry moved himself from the small chair that he sat on and to his bed, a few sheets with a thin quilt to add as his blanket, and lied himself down.

As the weather continued to worsen outside of his bedroom window, Harry allowed himself to wander back into a state of resentment, his judgments continuing as it neared 12:00am. The small antique clock angled just above him slowly ticking back and forth, the echo of its moving pendulum vibrated off the thick walls.

**_Go, if you come up against a hurdle,_**

**_  
Fight, fight for the things you believe in_**

**_  
Passion, Joy, Sorrow, pain and tears,_**

**_  
All they will be pabulum of your life_**

**_  
Go, if you come under the wet yourself,_**

**_  
Fight, fight for the person you believe in_**

_**  
Destiny is calling you...**_

_**Obey me, or defy me**_

Again I thought of how everything could have been prevented... maybe without the old coots medaling, things would have been better off... maybe if Albus didn't create such a tension between himself and Tom, then he wouldn't be so bent on killing everything... including what led up to the death of my parents. But what fun would that be? I mean, not that I didn't miss my own parents, there's not one single day that passes when I don't think of them, but I would have no thrill when I see Tom's little Death Eaters running around and doing his bidding. No fun in killing them I guess... twisted someone can be when exposed to death at such a fragile age...

Whoever came up with that line should be burned, brought back to life, skinned alive, and then burned again... death should be brought to knowledge at a young age; it's natural in many people. But me being the innocent wonder boy, I have to be waited upon like a fucking three year old! I'm not some diluted child who thinks toys can sustain him, no, but someone who wishes to taste the fruit of retribution and take it willingly. Again I'm thinking selfishly, but I could care less!

**_Is there a thing which is superior to love in this world,_**

**_  
A man is living with loving someone and then being loved by others_**

**_  
We are standing here as true as we were born on this earth,_**

_**  
The moment of yesterday when we lived is never waste.**_

Harry flung the covers from his body and stalked to the window, pushing then open with such force that it caused the corners of the pane to crack. The wind and rain met him violently, beating at his pale face with stinging hits that would have caused him to flinch in pain, but had little affect. He allowed this bizarre onslaught on his face and arms, trying to vent his anger through the painful strikes of the pelting rain, enjoying the thunder that rolled along the skies. His emerald eyes shined with a strange look, one of pure derangement, as he watched the storm rage.

**_Go, if you come up against a hurdle,_**

**_  
Fight, fight for the things you believe in_**

**_  
Passion, Joy, Sorrow, pain and tears,_**

**_  
All they will be pabulum of your life_**

**_  
Go, if you come under the wet yourself,_**

**_  
Fight, fight for the person you believe in_**

_**  
Destiny is calling you...**_

**_Obey me, or defy me_**

"Everyone thinks I'm a little angel... their golden boy..."

Harry laughed at nothing, towards the skies his laugh might have been directed to, but went unheard over the roars of thunder.

"The boy who lived... the boy who lived... the boy who lived!" His mantra sounded menacing, insane to others who might have been listening, but none the less menacing. By the reason of his ever growing insanity, or some other means that would be not known to us, his body began to convulse as he started to breathe hard, panting since his lungs seemed to draw air out more than in. Harry stumbled back and fell to the hard wood ground as the windows slammed shut, waves of pain rippling through his body with intensity.

"Arrghh!"

His body began to shake again, Harry breaking out in cold sweat as he felt a cool, almost bone chilling shudder run through him. Next his body felt a rush of heat, almost setting him on fire as he suppressed another scream, twisting and curling himself to try and cease the unbearable throbbing. Then as sudden as it came, the sensation of being torn into two had stopped. Harry was left panting and gaping for air, still trying to figure out what had just happened.

**_This little time that you live here,_**

**_  
May be treasure when you are old_**

**_  
Go, if you come away from your way,_**

**_  
Find, find your own way that you believe in_**

_**  
Destiny is challenging you...**_

**_  
Obey me, or defy me_**

Bracing himself with his wobbly arms, Harry managed to push his weak form up from the ground and into a sitting position. Just then, after only seconds of recovery, another bout of pain split up through his spine as he collapsed yet again on the floor. During the second onslaught, Harry felt the floor give as he began to plunge into an unwelcoming darkness.

**_We cannot turn back to our past,_**

_**  
We cannot change our past**_

**_  
However, we're heading for the future,_**

**_  
So, let us reach out our hands...our hands_**

- + -

Read and Review

Dawgbreed


End file.
